RGM-89DeBW Jegan Black Widow
|unit type = Custom Stealth Assault Sniper Mobile Suit|known pilots = *Vona Renato|fixed armaments = *1x Beam Saber *1x High-output Beam Sniper Rifle *1x 260mm Bazooka *3x Rocket-Propelled Grenade|handheld armaments = *1x Beam Sniper Rifle|remote armaments = *10x Pulse Mine *6x C4 Explosives *5x Trapper Net *4x Napalm Molotov|standard equipment = * *Black Widow Unit *8scope|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters Burnout|developed from = *RGM-79GP GM Police}}The RGM-89DeBW Jegan Black Widow '''is a custom mobile suit based on the Jegan ECOAS, created by the ARTEMIS Unit and piloted by the leader of the unit, Vona Renato. It appears in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout Technology & Combat Characteristics Created by Vona and the ARTEMIS unit using a Jegan ECOAS as its base, the Jegan Black Widow is Argentina's representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. The Black Widow is designed similarly to the GM Sniper K9 but being more focused on trapping opponents and taking them out indirectly, the suit is also equipped with more durable armor, upgraded from the Jegan ECOAS. Thanks to the backing of the ARTEMIS Unit and her father and uncles, the Renato Brothers, the suit's capaibilities were greatly feared amongst the competitors in the Gunpla battle scene. With its many unpredictable bag of tricks and its excellent scope used to snipe down enemies from afar. One of the more odd features of the suit is the ability to maintain position upside down and vertically on battlefields with gravity, the Black Widow pack can also turn the suit a full 360 degrees to help it aim in difficult areas. Overall, the suit is a far improvement than the GM Sniper K9 and the Ghost Jegan owned by the previous Renato Brothers, being much more flexible in both combat and armaments than the two. The Black Widow can also be equipped with a mobile plavsky particle generator to carry out missions by the Gunpla Police, specifically for the special ARTEMIS team (Assault Reconnaissance Tactical Elimination Mobile Intelligence Systems) to stop acts of terrorism done with gunplas. However the mobile plavsky particle generator can only operate for fifteen minutes before being needed to recharge. Armaments * '''Beam Saber A concentrated beam released from a hilt, the Beam Saber is a standard weapon amongst Universal Century mobile suits. The Beam Saber is commonly used for a last resort weapon for the Black Widow * Beam Sniper Rifle The Beam Sniper Rifle is the Black Widow's primary weapon, using it to snipe down enemies from a very far distance, it has a higher output than most normal Beam Rifles at the cost of using up more Plavsky Particles per shot. * 260mm Bazooka Stored on the Black Widow pack, the Bazooka can be used remotely from the backpack, used to take larger targets down. * Rocket-propelled Grenade Stored on the left skirt, these grenades can be launched like rockets to hit targets at rather short distances * Pulse Mine An EMP Mine, when detonated the mine shuts off sensors and some electronics on the suit that was unlucky enough to be on its range. * C4 Explosives The C4 is a plastic explosive that can be molded and detonated remotely, also stored inside the Black Widow pack. * Trapper Net The net is used to capture or tangle enemy suits, rendering them harmless if they have no weapons to break them free. * Napalm Molotov The Napalm Molotov is used to torch suits and set them alight and destroying and electronics on the suit. Special Equipment & Features * EXAM System Used as a last resort, the EXAM system in the stories boosts the pilot's performance to be on par to that of Newtypes. However in gunpla battle, it simply boosts the performance of the suit. * 8scope A scope equipped on the head unit of the Black Widow, this headgear helps the Jegan to look for its prey. It is equipped with a night vision scope and a thermal scope to help it search for the enemy suit in darkness and it also has Red Dot Sight, a 2x scope, a 4x scope, a 6x scope, a 8x scope and a 10x scope to assist it in sniping down its enemies. These sensors are arranged to look similar to a spider's eyes. * AR-15BW Black Widow Unit A special backpack which stores all of the remote weapons and traps the Black Widow carries. The backpack also has 8 legs with verniers, to help it latch to roofs and walls. It also has manipulators to help set up the traps, the Black Widow unit also has axel joints to turn the Jegan around to help it aim better in tight spaces. Notes * The picture is not supposed to represent the final look of the unit. Category:GBF: Burnout